


Only Teardrops

by MaryCrimsonWong



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCrimsonWong/pseuds/MaryCrimsonWong
Summary: Casi un año después del deshielo de Arendelle, la reina Elsa es feliz recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hermana y gobernando su reino. Sin embargo, la presión para que se case pronto y dé un heredero a Arendelle es cada vez más grande. De manera inesperada, se ve obligada a tomar como pupilo a un príncipe de lo más peculiar: despreocupado, humilde, bromista, irónico e incluso un poco misterioso. Bryan enseguida se siente atraído por la joven reina, pero, ¿podrá ganarse la confianza y el corazón de una persona que que no cree en el amor?
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Apoyada en la ventana de su estudio, la reina Elsa observó su propio reflejo. Unos ojos de un vivo azul le devolvieron la mirada. Se acarició con gesto ausente la larga y espesa trenza rubia que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Ya hacía casi un año que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero incluso en sueños todavía aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban. 

Sus poderes de hielo, antaño una bendición, de un día para otro pasaron a ser todo lo contrario. Un descuido, y su vida cambió durante trece largos años. Encerrada en su habitación, separada de todo y de todos, se había sentido tan sola, tan mal consigo misma, que había desarrollado un miedo atroz a su propia magia, que se descontrolaba con facilidad.  
Sin embargo, el dolor más grande fue perder el contacto con su hermana Anna. Habían sido inseparables hasta aquella noche en la que la hirió con sus poderes, y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, se repitió aquel suceso, solo que peor. 

Pero ya no había nada qué lamentar. Anna se había salvado, y desde ese momento juraron no volver a separarse jamás. Aunque los deberes de una reina eran inevitables y le dejaban poco tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que Elsa pasaba largas horas reunida, gestionando comercios, acuerdos entre países…

Se giró hacia el escritorio, donde había varios documentos, cartas abiertas, otras cerradas, y se sentó. Le daba dolor de cabeza sólo pensar cuantas cartas tenía que responder aquel día, ya que debido a falta de tiempo, no había acabado algunas. Y no se cansaban de mandarlas. Recibía a la semana al menos tres. ¿Es que no entendía la gente que para lo que ellos es fácil, para ella era un mundo? Si apenas había retomado la relación con las personas, ¿cómo podía pensar en…?

—¡Elsa!— La hermana pequeña de la reina, la princesa Anna, entró con su usual cara de felicidad y sus trenzas agitándose al moverse— Te traigo tu té favorito y unas tostadas, que hoy no has venido a desayunar— Llevaba todo en una bandeja, que depositó en un lado de la mesa— Como reina, tienes que asegurarte de tener una buena alimentación y no saltarte comidas, para que tu salud no decaiga.

—Gracias, Anna— sonrió la hermana mayor, y cogiendo la taza de té entre sus manos— Pero voy algo apurada de tiempo y se me acumula el trabajo, quería venir rápido y ponerme a ello— dio un sorbo a la bebida y la dejó a su lado. Abrió uno de los sobres de la mesa, y al poco de empezar a leer, soltó un suspiro con fastidio.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó la princesa, y su hermana la miró con expresión de cansancio— Espera, conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué rey hoy te obsequia con el gran placer de proponerte a su primogénito como pretendiente?— se burló.

—No tiene gracia, Anna— El semblante de Elsa se había puesto serio de pronto— El consejo ya me ha dejado claro que es lo más apropiado para cualquier reina, pero, ¿qué hay de mi opinión? ¿Y si no quiero casarme? Puedo manejarme yo sola para gobernar, no necesito a nadie…

—Si, y nadie lo pone en duda, pero míralo de esta forma: así tendrías la mitad de trabajo qué hacer, y tendrías más tiempo para ti, y no me negarás que es bonito poder apoyarte en alguien y encima estar enamorados…— suspiró la chica con gesto soñador.

—No, no lo niego, pero eso no es para mí, Anna. Tú lo tienes fácil, no tienes poderes, y ya tienes a alguien en tu vida. Yo en cambio vivo cada día con el miedo de congelar sin querer a cualquiera que se me acerque. Y si encima me siento presionada, no sé cómo va a acabar esto…

—Bueno, lo mío con Kristoff fue casi una casualidad— contestó Anna, como rememorando aquel día— Pero tú eres la reina, todos están pendientes de ti, de qué dirijas el reino con sabiduría y bondad al igual que nuestros padres lo hicieron antes, que elijas los aliados adecuados, firmes muchos contratos de comercio, el matrimonio que todos esperan es el tuyo, no el mío, y por supuesto todos están deseando que el linaje de Arendelle continúe contigo y…

—¡Ya lo sé!— gritó Elsa, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos y provocando que se formara una capa de hielo en el escritorio. Su respiración se había agitado, casi hiperventilando— ¿Acaso crees que no estoy harta de oír a diario lo mismo? ¿De contestar cartas de reyes que quieren que me comprometa con sus hijos? ¿De tener que aguantar cada semana que vengan a verme y que intenten conquistarme así por qué sí? Todos esperan grandes cosas de mí, que sea una gran soberana, qué me case con un príncipe de buena familia y qué les dé un heredero. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Todo eso qué quieren de mí me asusta! Es demasiado para mí... — La joven se dejó caer en el asiento, tapándose la cara con una mano, y empezó a sollozar débilmente. Su hermana enseguida comprendió que se había excedido.

—Elsa...Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad…— se arrodilló al lado de ella y le cogió la mano que tenía libre entre las suyas— No pretendía agobiarte, soy una tonta… perdóname, por favor…  
La reina se tranquilizó poco a poco, y se secó los ojos con cuidado. Miró a la chica pelirroja con tristeza.

—No, perdóname tú por gritarte. Sé que no tenías mala intención, pero he dejado que mi frustración saliera de golpe, y mira…— El desayuno que Anna había traído se había congelado por completo. Elsa hizo un movimiento con su mano y el hielo se derritió, pero se sentía culpable por haberse descontrolado. Era lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo, y no quería causar daños. Sin embargo, Anna simplemente la abrazó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no es culpa de ninguna de las dos. Le diré a Gerda que vuelva a calentarte el té, y las tostadas les diré no las querías con mermelada y que te haga otras, ¿vale?— Elsa hizo amago de sonreír— ¿Un poco mejor?

—Si...Gracias Anna, eres demasiado buena conmigo— le dijo la rubia, agarrándole las manos y dándole un apretoncito— Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a proseguir con mis deberes— Cogió la carta que había abierto un rato antes y siguió leyéndola.

—De nada, Elsa, venga, tu puedes— la animó Anna, y fue a coger la bandeja cuando se dio cuenta que había un sobre en el suelo— Uy, se te ha debido de caer éste— Lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para ver su procedencia.

—Vaya, no me había percatado, gracias. Puedes dejarlo ahí con los pendientes por leer— le señaló su hermana, volviendo a la carta que tenía en sus manos.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con el correo, así puedes acabar antes y descansar, que falta te hace, hermanita— 

—El trabajo de una reina no acaba nunca, Anna...pero sí que puedo hacerlo más rápido. Esta bien, puedes leer alguna, pero casi todas son de pretendientes, asi que seran muy parecidas— puso un poco los ojos en blanco antes de doblar la carta que acababa de leer y dejarla a un lado.

—Neugard… no me suena este reino, ¿donde está?— preguntó la pelirroja, mientras sacaba la carta del sobre.

—Está algo lejos de aquí, por América. Estaría bien tener aliados comerciales de lugares alejados, la verdad. Tres de cada cuatro cartas son de pretendientes— la joven reina suspiró con algo de resignación mientras cogía otro sobre para abrirlo.

—Pues esta no lo es— Aquello captó la atención de su hermana mayor, y Anna acabó de leer la carta— El rey Liam de Neugard quiere visitar Arendelle, y discutir un pacto de comercio si ambos estáis de acuerdo. Espera tu respuesta lo antes posible.

—Entonces la redactaré de inmediato— Elsa buscó en uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacó una hoja en blanco y buscó una pluma para escribir— Anna, creo que no hace falta que te lo recuerde, pero ya sabes…

—Tranquila, hermanita, está todo bajo control. Aunque eres tú quien realmente tiene que tener cuidado. Mientras estés relajada, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de tus poderes. Nos vemos mas tarde— La chica salió de la estancia, cogiendo la bandeja de la mesa, y dejando a la reina sola en sus obligaciones.

Elsa había sido muy precavida con su magia desde que volvió a ocupar su puesto dirigiendo Arendelle. Había advertido a todos en el castillo, e incluso a los ciudadanos, que no comentaran nada sobre ello a los visitantes que venían al castillo, ya fueran príncipes, reyes, duques o cualquier noble. No era la primera vez que, al conocer su don, rehusaban el comerciar o firmar acuerdos con el reino. Esos desprecios le dolían enormemente, pues hacía que viera los poderes como algo negativo, más que una bendición. Todavía a veces resonaban en su mente palabras como bruja o hechicera, usadas de manera despectiva, o monstruo, como la llamaron cuando sus poderes se revelaron por primera vez. Y no ayudaba que aun le costaba relacionarse con la gente, sobre todo en un entorno más privado, como las reuniones o fiestas a las que solía (y debía) asistir. 

Por suerte, gracias a su hermana Anna, cada vez llevaba mejor todas esas situaciones que la incomodaban. Se mostraba más segura, con un porte digno de la reina que era, y capacidad para liderar su reino y tomar las decisiones más adecuadas. Pero a veces, le gustaría ser más como Anna. Más extrovertida, despreocupada, alegre… Qué sencillo era decirlo.  
Se apresuró a contestar las cartas que tenía pendientes, así como preparar su primera reunión del día.

……………………..

Siempre había una gran expectación cuando venían visitantes de fuera, y aquel día no era una excepción. Cuando un gran barco se empezó a acercar al puerto, enseguida el puerto se volvió algo bullicioso, preparándose para recibir a su tripulación. Llamaba la atención la vela mayor, con el escudo heráldico de su región.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Arendelle, Elsa ultimaba detalles para recibir a sus huéspedes. Quería asegurarse, como siempre, que el castillo estaba perfecto para causar una buena impresión. Además, se había vestido para la ocasión con un elegante vestido de color verde claro, con algunas cuentas brillantes que resplandecían y lo hacían aún más bonito. La parte de la falda caía con sencillez, con un par de pliegues a ambos lados.

A su lado estaba Anna, que iba a presentarse también ante el rey, aunque luego fuese su hermana la que se encargaría de ser la anfitriona. Su traje no era tan elegante como el de Elsa pero era muy bonito también: una camisa bordada blanca, un chaleco corto de color marrón que tenía motivos florales finamente bordados, y una falda blanca también, con mucho cuerpo, y con los mismos adornos que el chaleco.

Ambas esperaban fuera de las puertas, en el rellano junto a las escaleras que bajaban al patio. Tratándose de un rey el qué venía, era más educado recibirlo a la entrada del castillo que en la sala de reuniones. 

—Elsa, se te puede confundir con una columna de lo recta que estás. Relaja un poco la postura, le vas a causar una buena impresión igualmente— le aconsejó Anna, conteniendo una risita.

—Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo. Pero es que una reina debe tener un porte adecuado y seguir un protocolo— La joven reina soltó un largo suspiro y se acomodó un poco, pero sin perder el porte— Sólo quiero que todo salga bien.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Kai, el mayordomo real y más cercano de las dos chicas, apareciera guiando a cuatro personas. Tres de ellas vestían igual, con uniformes marrones, y un sable atado a su cinturón. Parecían la escolta del rey, que caminaba delante de ellos. A diferencia de otros monarcas, este no parecía muy mayor, debía tener unos cuarenta y tantos años. A Elsa le recordó a su difunto padre por un momento, por el uniforme lleno de medallas y condecoraciones, aunque con la diferencia que éste tenía la piel bastante tostada y el pelo de un negro intenso peinado perfectamente hacia atrás. Tenía un gesto muy afable en la cara, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando se encontró delante de la reina y la princesa.

—Majestad, Alteza, soy el rey Liam de Neugard, es todo un honor conoceros— se inclinó levemente con respeto, y levantó la mano para estrecharla a las dos jóvenes— Tenía muchísimas ganas de venir a Europa, es la primera vez qué estoy aquí, y deseo conocer vuestro reino de primera mano. Me sentiría encantado de que nuestros reinos formaran lazos de amistad y nos beneficiasemos de un contrato de comercio adecuado a nuestras necesidades.

—El honor es mío, Majestad— contestó Elsa, haciendo una pequeña inclinación— Habrá sido un largo viaje. Si lo desea, puede instalarse en la habitación qué le hemos preparado, quizá más tarde quiera debatir los puntos de su acuerdo conmigo, como premisa a la firma que se haría. Kai, también habrá que acondicionar otras habitaciones para sus guardias, hazlo de inmediato— El hombre asintió y volvió a entrar en el castillo, seguido de otros sirvientes.

—En realidad, creo que deberá acondicionar otra habitación, reina Elsa— comentó el rey Liam, rascándose la cabeza y con un gesto de disculpa en la cara— Verá, he traído a...— Pero al girarse, se quedó extrañado, y se dirigió a dos de sus hombres— Vayan inmediatamente a buscarlo, ya se ha vuelto a ir por ahí en cuanto nos hemos despistado— Los soldados asistieron y salieron corriendo hacia la plaza de nuevo— Lamento no haberle podido informar antes, Majestad, fue una decisión de última hora, pero he traído a mi hijo conmigo. Deseo que tenga una buena formación para su futuro cargo como mi sucesor, así que le he pedido que me acompañe. 

Elsa le hizo un gesto para que no le diera importancia, pero por dentro se sintió algo incómoda. Intuía que al final no solo iba a haber un acuerdo comercial…

Los escoltas del rey volvieron con un joven en medio de los dos. Tenía una expresión de algo de fastidio, mientras caminaba algo desgarbado. 

Lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su pelo, que era bastante largo y lo llevaba recogido a la altura de la nuca. Su piel no era tan morena como la del rey, pero tenía un tono bronceado muy suave. El llamativo color rojizo de su chaqueta resaltaba enormemente, aunque era elegante.

Se detuvo frente a Elsa y Anna, y enseguida recuperó la compostura, sonriendo a las dos chicas.

—Es un placer conoceros, princesa Anna. Soy Bryan, príncipe de Neugard— se presentó el chico, haciendo una reverencia y estirando la mano para que la chica le diera la suya, la cual se rió divertida cuando él le besó la palma de la mano— Sois más bella de lo que imaginaba.

—No es para tanto, aunque muchas gracias—respondió la aludida, haciéndole un gesto de cortesía— Pero mi hermana lo es todavía más— la miró con orgullo.

—Anna, por favor...— Elsa le sonrió, y entonces cruzó la mirada por primera vez con el príncipe. 

Éste se quedó unos segundos quieto sin apartar la vista de la joven reina. Al lado de su hermana, que tenía un rostro muy dulce y alegre, ella tenía una expresión algo tímida en el rostro, pero aquel pelo rubio que parecía resplandecer al sol y esos ojos tan arrebatadores la hacían parecer una diosa nórdica. Bryan tragó saliva disimuladamente, antes de repetir el gesto de besarle la mano qué había hecho con Anna. Ya le habían hecho eso muchos príncipes, y estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no quería decir qué le gustase. Además, los verdes ojos del chico la estaban mirando mucho y se sintió incómoda.

—Coincido con vuestra hermana, Majestad, tenéis una belleza deslumbrante— afirmó al soltarle la mano. Sonrió ampliamente, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha.

—Nos instalaremos de inmediato, reina Elsa, ya que nos hemos acabado de presentar— interrumpió Liam, poniendo la mano en el hombro a su hijo, que dio un respingo al no esperarlo— Estoy ansioso de discutir con usted los asuntos que me han traído aquí. Vamos— Esa última palabra la dijo con algo de reproche hacia su hijo, seguramente por haberse apartado antes de su lado. Unos cuantos sirvientes aparecieron con el equipaje de los recién llegados, y pasaron delante para guiarlos, con Kai al frente. Cuando iban subiendo la escalera del primer piso, Anna soltó un gritito ahogado.

—Ay, por favor, ¡el príncipe está cañón!— exclamó, agarrándose la cara con las manos, encantada, soltando una risita— Quiero decir, yo ya tengo a Kristoff, y lo quiero muchísimo, pero si yo fuera tú, Elsa, no me lo pensaría dos veces, le has dejado sin aliento.

—Anna, siempre dices eso cuando viene alguno de visita— Elsa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente— No es muy diferente de otros que haya visto, y capto tus indirectas a la primera, no hace falta que lo digas con todos. Ahora lo único que quiero pensar es en acabar de ultimar la reunión con el rey Liam, ganar un aliado y que con suerte en unos días vuelva a su reino. Si me disculpas…  
Elsa entró al castillo para dirigirse al estudio. Por el camino, pasó por delante de la habitación de uno de los invitados, el rey, que al parecer estaba discutiendo con su hijo. Se paró justo antes y los escuchó un poco.

—...siempre igual, a tu aire, sabes qué como mi futuro sucesor tienes que ser más serio. Quiero que estés preparado para lo que te espera, si sigues así te va a costar desenvolverte cuando seas rey. Espero que te comportes durante nuestra estancia aquí, y ya sabes lo que te dije…

—Sí, padre, deja de repetirlo...—la voz del príncipe Bryan sonaba fastidiada, como si le cansara oír lo que le decían— Me las apaño por mi cuenta, tú haz lo que debas y ya está— Se oyeron pasos, y el muchacho salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cruzándose con Elsa. Enseguida cambió su expresión a una más alegre, haciendo un gesto de saludo.

—Majestad, tenéis un castillo muy acogedor y bonito— dijo mirando a su alrededor. ¿Os importaría enseñármelo?

—Gracias, pero debo atender unos asuntos— respondió ella, intentando librarse de su petición. No le apetecía quedarse a solas con él, sabía por experiencia que acabaría saliendo la misma conversación de siempre…

—Yo os acompaño, Alteza— Anna había aparecido detrás de ellos. Guiñó un ojo a su hermana y agarró el brazo del príncipe— Mi hermana es demasiado tímida para estas cosas, yo me encargo.

—¡Anna!— Elsa regañó a la chica con algo de desaprobación, pero ésta simplemente se despidió con la mano mientras se llevaba al príncipe, que se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar.

Un rato después, el rey Liam estaba reunido con Elsa, para poner en claro cada uno los puntos que abordarían en la reunión que se celebraría al día siguiente. Tras una pequeña introducción, ambos intercambiaron un documento donde exponían sus peticiones. Elsa se levantó de su silla para leer, dando vueltas por la estancia, y se paró en la ventana, que daba al patio del castillo. Vio de lejos a su hermana caminando al lado del príncipe Bryan, que parecía estar escuchando a su acompañante, que gesticulaba con énfasis, para luego darle un pequeño codazo en el brazo al chico, que se echó a reír a la vez qué hacía una reverencia exagerada, lo que hizo reír a Anna.

"Qué fácil parece todo para ella", pensaba la reina, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Sonrió involuntariamente al verlos, pero enseguida su expresión se volvió un poco triste. "¿Seré capaz algún día de ser así de extrovertida? Para Anna es tan natural y espontáneo…

Una fina capa de escarcha se formó en la mano de Elsa, que cubrió la parte de la ventana donde la había puesto. Dio un respingo y se giró para ver al rey, pero éste estaba enfrascado en su lectura y no se dio cuenta. Acabó de leer el documento y levantó la vista.

—Me parece muy bien su propuesta, Majestad. En los fiordos de Arendelle hay montones de especies de peces que no abundan en Neugard, por lo que su negociación pesquera me parece fenomenal— El hombre se levantó y se acercó a Elsa, dejando su papel en el escritorio—Deberíamos preparar la reunión de mañana, aunque se nos ha pasado el rato volando, creo que podíamos dejarlo aquí por el momento— miró el reloj de pie de la habitación— ¿Sabe? Me gustaría visitar el pueblo, si le parece bien. Quiero conocer de primera mano el ambiente y sus gentes, sobre todo si vamos a comerciar con él. ¿Nos acompaña, reina Elsa?

Ésta asintió conforme, y salieron del despacho, poniendo dirección a la salida del castillo. Los guardias del rey se les unieron, aunque no vieron ni a Anna ni al príncipe. Así que continuaron hacia la plaza, donde se establecían los puestos de comercio principales, y pasearon alrededor. El rey Liam lo observaba todo con atención, y hacía preguntas a los comerciantes sobre el género que vendían. 

Mientras, Elsa buscaba con la mirada a su hermana. No tardó en divisar su pelirroja cabeza unos puestos más allá. El príncipe Bryan estaba a su lado, conversado con la florista, que le dio un par de rosas. El chico le ofreció una a Anna, con un gesto galán, a lo que la joven rió encantada y la aceptó. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con la chica de la tienda, qué se avergonzó un poco antes de cogerla. Elsa lo miró con desaprobación. 

No le agradaba nada la actitud de algunos hombres de intentar cortejar a todas las chicas que viesen. Ella misma lo había vivido con alguno de los pretendientes que venían de visita, y no le gustaba, aunque quizás era porque no estaba habituada, y tampoco sentía nada por esos hombres. Casi le parecían todos iguales, con ese carácter algo arrogante y esa falsa cortesía para luego tratar de seducirla. Apartó la vista y continuó su camino, cuando oyó que su hermana venía corriendo alegremente.

—¡Elsa! Mira lo qué me ha regalado el príncipe— le enseñó la flor que había visto qué le ofrecía antes— Es tan amable y simpático, y me ha contado un montón de cosas sobre él. ¿Sabías que sabe tocar el piano? Ha prometido que me dejará escucharlo y si quiero me enseñará—

—Se ve qué os habéis hecho muy amigos en apenas un rato—comentó Elsa, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hermana— Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, así que no sé cómo es, Anna. Aunque parece que no pierde el tiempo...— observó al príncipe, que ahora hablaba con un par de chicas que reían ante lo que él les estaba diciendo, para luego hacerles una reverencia qué les provocó más risas, y lo despidieron coquetamente. Elsa negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

Anna se mezcló con la gente, saludando a todo el mundo y parándose a hablar con los niños. El rey Liam tenía algunos hombres alrededor a los que parecía estar contando cosas, y éstos lo escuchaban asintiendo y haciéndole algún comentario. Elsa, por su parte, iba a acercarse a su hermana, cuando alguien se le cruzó.

—Hola, Majestad, no os había visto...—Bryan se paró frente a ella y sacó de detrás de su espalda su mano, sosteniendo una rosa azul, qué le tendió para qué la cogiera— La vi antes en el mercado, y me pareció muy bonita, al igual que vos, así que pensé que tenía que regalarosla… Tiene el color de vuestros ojos...— dijo atropelladamente, como si estuviese un poco nervioso.  
Elsa podía ser algo distante con la gente, pero no era tan maleducada como para rechazar un obsequio, ni tampoco un halago, un poco indirecto en este caso. Sonrió un poco, viendo que el chico la miraba con expectación, y aceptó la rosa, cogiéndola con cuidado.

—Gracias, supongo...—No era muy buena aceptando cumplidos, eso tenía que reconocerlo, ya iría mejorando— Aunque, por lo que he visto, le das flores a todas las chicas bonitas, ¿no?— le reprochó, alzando una ceja, a lo que el chico se rascó la cabeza, soltando una risilla.

—En realidad, sólo le he dado una a vuestra hermana, para agradecerle el paseo, y esa para vos—señaló la flor— La verdad es que le pregunté a la tendera qué debía deciros al entregárosla, si soy sincero, es la primera vez que salgo de viaje al extranjero, y también la primera vez que hablo con una reina tan… tan… — carraspeó un poco, estaba algo avergonzado, y al final optó por disculparse e irse rápidamente.

La joven se quedó un tanto sorprendida, y acabó por reírse. Antes parecía tan seguro y hablador, y con ella parecía todo lo contrario. No era el primer hombre que se quedaba sin habla delante de ella, abrumado por su belleza, pero en este caso le pareció curioso, porque antes no había tenido ningún problema, ni siquiera con su hermana Anna. Se acercó la rosa a la cara para olerla, cerrando los ojos. Realmente era muy bonita y olía igual de bien. Sonrió involuntariamente.

Esa noche, hubo una gran cena como bienvenida a los invitados. Se reunieron en el comedor, y mientras esperaban, el rey Liam comentó todo lo que había visto durante la visita al pueblo, resaltando lo que más le había gustado. Bryan jugaba distraídamente con su tenedor, y al cruzar la mirada con Elsa la saludó con el cubierto en la mano, algo tímido. 

—En definitiva, Majestad, su reino es maravilloso. Aunque me sorprendió ver que es usted muy joven. ¿Desde cuándo lleva en el trono?— preguntó Liam con interés.

—Apenas un año. Mis padres fallecieron inesperadamente hace cuatro años, y me coronaron al cumplir la mayoría de edad—Aun le dolía hablar de aquello, se notó por el tono de su voz—Pero al ser la heredera directa, me instruyeron muy bien desde niña, con lo cual no me ha resultado tan difícil desempeñar mi cargo. 

—Mi hermana es muy aplicada— contó Anna con orgullo—Siempre ha sido muy estudiosa y culta, y trabaja día a día sin descanso para su reino. Todo el mundo la aprecia muchísimo, y no es para menos— A su lado, Elsa le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa amable.

—Siento mucho lo de sus padres, debió ser horrible. Mi esposa también falleció hace años, sé lo que es perder a alguien importante— El rey bajó la mirada, entrelazando sus manos, y Bryan miró al techo— Pero hablemos de cosas menos tristes. Entonces, a pesar de su juventud es una persona muy responsable. Ya podían aprender otros...—lanzó una mirada de reprobación a su hijo, el cual puso los ojos en blanco— Este chico piensa que no va a ser rey hasta dentro de muchos años y debería centrarse más en su formación, quien sabe lo que me pueda pasar cualquier día…

Como su padre estaba con el cuerpo girado hacia Elsa, Bryan aprovechó para imitarlo silenciosamente, haciendo aspavientos y gestos exagerados con la cara. Anna tuvo que contener una risa, y Elsa suspiró con desaprobación. Al volverse hacia él, el príncipe sonrió burlón, de una manera tan graciosa que al final la reina se le escapó una sonrisa. 

Aquel chico no tenía remedio.

Pronto sirvieron la cena, y solo se oyó entonces los ruidos de los cubiertos y los platos. Comieron tranquilamente, haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre la exquisitez de la comida. Al acabar, todos se levantaron, y el rey se excusó pidiendo permiso para retirarse tras el largo día. Su hijo lo imitó, no sin antes despedirse de las dos hermanas, dándoles un beso en la mano.

—Buenas noches, Majestad, Princesa— Al llegar a Elsa, esta se dio cuenta que el chico no llevaba sus guantes del uniforme, ya que se los había quitado para cenar, por lo que sus manos se tocaron directamente por primera vez. Pegó sus labios suavemente a la palma de la chica, y si notó que sus dedos se habían enfriado de repente, no comentó nada al respecto. Se quedó mirándola unos interminables segundos, aún sin soltarla, y enseguida reaccionó, soltándose y carraspeando, para después irse sin decir nada más, un poco abochornado.

Elsa y Anna se fueron al dormitorio de la reina, como siempre a hablar un rato antes de dormir. Habían adoptado esa costumbre para fortalecer su vínculo fraternal.

—Menudo día, estoy molida— la menor de las hermanas se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, y así se quedó mirando al techo— El rey y el príncipe son muy agradables, ¿no crees, Elsa?

—Pues sí. Aunque el príncipe me parece algo infantil, no es propio de alguien que tiene que tener una mayor responsabilidad pensando en su futuro. Y no me gusta como me mira, me incomoda bastante…

—Uy, ¿es que te gusta?— la provocó Anna, con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, por dios, si ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación como tal. Pero no sé, es peculiar… Aunque dentro de nada volverá a su reino y con suerte no le veremos en bastante tiempo—Elsa se sentó en la cama al lado de la pelirroja, y desvió el tema de los huéspedes hacia temas más triviales, consiguiendo pasar un rato de risas y anécdotas. 

Poco después, Anna bostezó y se levantó para irse, dando antes un abrazo a Elsa. Aquello siempre reconfortaba a la rubia, porque la hacía sentir bien y olvidarse de sus inquietudes. En ese momento, tenía una en mente, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Cerró los ojos, tratando de disiparla de su mente.

Se tocó la palma de la mano y, aunque parecía imposible, sintió un escalofrío. El segundo de ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aún estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos de sol ya estaban surgiendo lentamente. Elsa se despertó, frotándose los ojos, y se estiró delicadamente. Siempre tenía la costumbre de levantarse al alba, pues la majestuosidad de los colores que se formaban en el cielo la reconfortaba, en especial cuando tenía un mal sueño. Se acercaba a la ventana, y apoyada en el alféizar, contemplaba unos momentos aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza antes de ponerse en marcha. Se podría decir que se había convertido en un hábito diario.

Y esa mañana no fue una excepción. Justo antes de apartarse, su mirada se posó en una figura solitaria que estaba quieta y de espaldas, abajo en el patio. No era difícil saber quién era: aquella larga coleta era inconfundible.

El príncipe vestía con ropas sencillas, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, e iba descalzo, aunque Elsa acertó a ver unos zapatos a un lado. Le sorprendió verlo ahí, pues a esa hora sólo se levantaban los sirvientes y el personal del castillo. 

Empezó a hacer movimientos lentos y fluidos con los brazos, como si quisiera echar a volar, y luego con sus manos en círculos, como si controlara una esfera invisible. Luego, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, hizo como si empujara obstáculos que tenía delante, moviéndose esta vez en pequeños círculos. Era hipnotizante, y efectivamente eso le pasó a Elsa, que al estar tan centrada en mirar aquella extraña danza, se sobresaltó al oír unos golpes en su puerta, que hizo un criado para anunciar que el desayuno casi estaba listo.

La joven, tras afirmar que iría enseguida, se dirigió a su armario y sacó un vestido de color violeta claro, largo hasta el suelo y con algo de cola por detrás. Quería estar elegante para la firma del contrato con el rey, aunque ciertamente ella siempre solía llevar trajes de ese estilo, pero algo más cómodos, o hechos de hielo por ella misma, pero para evitar desvelar sus poderes no los solía usar cuando recibía visitas. 

Tras acabar de arreglarse, se dirigió a despertar a su hermana, que como siempre remoloneaba para levantarse, y cuando estuvo lista, ambas se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya estaban sentados sus invitados. El rey Liam sonrió afable cuando las vio aparecer, inclinando un poco la cabeza. En cuanto al príncipe, hizo un gesto con la mano, de manera informal. 

—Lamento haberles hecho esperar—se disculpó Elsa, ocupando de inmediato su sitio en la mesa. Anna también lo hizo, justo a su lado. 

—No se preocupe, acabamos de llegar unos instantes antes que ustedes—dijo el rey, con una sonrisa amable—Tengo que felicitarla por el excelente servicio que tiene. La habitación es muy acogedora, he descansado muy bien. Y el castillo en general es una maravilla.

—Muchísimas gracias, Majestad. Es un honor para mí que mis invitados disfruten de su estancia aquí y se sientan como en su hogar—agradeció Elsa, con orgullo—Sobre todo, como en este caso, si nuestros reinos van a estrechar lazos de amistad y comercio.

—Estoy impaciente por la firma del contrato, sobre todo porque no tenemos muchos socios comerciales por Europa, y qué dos reinos tan distantes se unan es siempre motivo de dicha—respondió Liam, dando una pequeña palmada de júbilo. Unos instantes después, empezaron a llegar miembros del servicio para servir el desayuno. No hablaron hasta que acabaron, lo cual no les llevó mucho rato. Anna y el príncipe Bryan salieron juntos del comedor, la primera con mucha energía, arrastrando al segundo del brazo para llevarlo fuera. Los dos monarcas se dirigieron a una sala donde se solía reunir el consejo real, y donde ya había un par de miembros.

Elsa les expuso brevemente los puntos acordados en el documento que iba a firmar, y los hombres asintieron, conformes. La reina, por joven que fuese, siempre acertaba a la hora de realizar alianzas con reinos vecinos, y aunque a los hombres les sorprendió que fuera con un lugar tan lejano, estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un trato beneficioso, por lo que, sin más dilación, los reyes firmaron aquel contrato tan anhelado, y se estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad. El rey Liam enrolló su copia del manuscrito con cuidado, y se volvió a Elsa, que acababa de hablar con los dos consejeros.

—Majestad, ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted en privado?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Los hombres hicieron una breve inclinación hacia su reina y abandonaron la sala. Una vez se cerró la puerta, Liam se frotó las manos, un poco nervioso. 

—Verá, Reina Elsa, quería pedirle un favor. Sé que puedo estar abusando de su bondad, ya que se ha portado maravillosamente con nosotros, pero no le pediría esto si no estuviese desesperado de haber intentado mil cosas ya…

La joven intentó sonreír, lo que acabó un poco forzado debido a que le inquietaba no saber qué iba a decirle el rey, el cual se había quedado callado un momento. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Escuche, se habrá dado cuenta que mi hijo es un poco, como decirlo... descuidado a la hora de comportarse. Es como si no asimilara que es un príncipe y un futuro rey.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo asimilaba, y me vino de golpe una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero gracias a mi preparación, le puedo hacer frente día a día—contestó Elsa. No se imaginaba que el rey iba a contarle sus preocupaciones, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a ello. Dar consejos personales no era lo suyo.

—¡Sí, a eso me refiero!—exclamó el rey, sorprendiendo a la muchacha—Perdone, lo que quería decir es que usted tiene una buena formación, y es una soberana responsable y que cumple con sus tareas a la perfección y sabe lo qué hacer en cada situación.

—Gracias… pero no soy tan perfecta como usted cree, me cuesta a veces desempeñar mis deberes—agradeció Elsa, pero con un interrogante aún en su mente— Sin embargo, no se adonde pretende llegar con esto, Majestad. ¿Qué tiene que ver el príncipe con que yo haga bien mis funciones dirigiendo mi reino?

El hombre suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos, casi como si estuviera suplicando— Tiene mucho que ver, porque lo que quiero pedirle es que acoja a mi hijo como su alumno y le enseñe todo lo que sabe y cómo debe dirigir una nación—soltó, y se quedó expectante mirando a la chica.

Elsa parpadeó varias veces, un poco atónita por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ella, siendo la maestra de alguien? ¡Pero si era una inexperta! Aún seguía formándose a diario, por no mencionar que debido a sus conflictos interiores, a veces le sobrepasaba el puesto que ostentaba. No era fácil lidiar con sus poderes, ni con trece años de encierro que le habían ocasionado montones de inseguridades y problemas a la hora de realizar determinadas cosas que para cualquiera eran simples. Miró al rey, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

—Señor, yo...yo no creo que sea la persona indicada para eso. Soy muy joven y aunque parezca que tengo todo bajo control, no es así. Necesito a menudo ayuda del consejo, e incluso en ocasiones me siento presionada por si no estoy tomando las decisiones correctas. Por no hablar que lo que me esta pidiendo podría interferir en mis tareas, y no se si puedo permitírmelo…

—Majestad, si no estuviese tan desesperado no se lo pediría— El monarca cogió las manos a Elsa, como gesto de súplica, y ella se tensó por aquel contacto tan directo. Liam lo notó y la soltó, pero sin acortar la distancia entre ambos— He intentado todo, y ha pasado por cinco institutrices diferentes que han hecho todo lo que han podido, sin éxito. Quiero que sea alguien capaz de liderar y llevar a su reino a lo más alto, y que sea respetado y admirado por sus gentes por su sabiduría y sus capacidades. Sólo pienso en darle lo mejor, como su padre que soy. Entiendo que usted aún no tiene hijos y no sabe cómo me siento, pero entenderá que si estuviese en mi lugar, también querría lo mismo, ¿verdad?

La sola mención de aquello hacía que Elsa se incomodara. Sabía que era algo que tendría que llegar en algún momento de su vida, pero siendo sincera, no se veía en el papel de encargarse de una persona. Y menos de una que, por lo que estaba oyendo, no era muy dada a acatar órdenes ni seguir enseñanzas que eran más que necesarias en cualquier miembro de la realeza. 

Al ver que no contestaba, el rey continuó su petición:

—No tiene por que ser mucho tiempo, con un año bastaría, o menos incluso si usted lo desea. Y si por algo, viese que no es capaz de hacer algo, puede enviármelo de vuelta a Neugard, no se lo tendría en cuenta. Además, me aseguraría de pagar los gastos de su estancia, así como de hacerle llegar las mejores mercancías de mi reino como gesto de agradecimiento, y…

—No tiene porque hacer eso, Liam, y no sería un gasto que hubiese una persona más viviendo aquí—expresó Elsa, viéndose un poco abrumada por la actitud del hombre. Realmente no suponía inconveniente su estancia en el castillo, sino lo que quería que hiciera por el chico. Pero veía aquella mirada de ruego del rey, que le resultaba difícil decir un no por respuesta. Quizá no sería tan malo y podría ayudarla a ella también a tener más soltura, y poder demostrar que podía ser la reina sabia y capacitada que todo el mundo esperaba que fuese...— Vaya a buscar a su hijo, me gustaría tener unas palabras con él sobre esto. Pero déjeme un rato para reflexionarlo, por favor. 

—Gracias, Elsa, no sabe lo contento que estoy de oírla— Hizo ademán de volver a cogerle las manos, pero viendo lo introvertida que era la joven, al final sólo le hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa— Voy a ir a explicárselo todo y luego lo mandaré a verla. Estoy seguro que siendo la reina se lo va a pensar dos veces antes de desobedecer. Hasta más tarde, Majestad— Salió del estudio apresuradamente, y Elsa se dejó caer en el asiento de su escritorio, soltando un pequeño bufido.

¿Acaso nadie podía darle un respiro?

En parte era su bondad que le impedía negarse a hacerle un favor a alguien. Se había prometido a sí misma dejar atrás ese carácter distante y en ocasiones frío que tantos años había llevado. Ya no había motivo para ello, pues su hermana estaba a su lado de nuevo, y era todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar y ser una persona más o menos normal. Bueno, quitando el detalle de sus poderes, claro.   
Sin embargo, ahora lo que debía pensar era en qué haría con la petición del rey. ¿Sería capaz de hacer que el príncipe retomara el camino que desde su nacimiento se le había marcado? Si ni siquiera tenía el suyo propio definido del todo, ¿cómo iba a saber ayudar a otra persona a hacerlo? 

Se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando deliberar sobre el asunto. Pero el silencio de su reflexión pronto se vio interrumpido por unas voces masculinas que llenaban el pasillo. No podía oír con claridad lo que decían pero las reconoció enseguida. El príncipe entró, visiblemente enfadado, seguido de su padre, que miraba a su hijo con severidad y exasperación. El chico, al ver a Elsa, relajó su expresión un poco, pero al volver a mirar al rey, lo hizo con reproche.

—Aquí lo tiene, Elsa, es todo suyo— señaló al joven, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Majestad, no se deje engatusar por lo que le proponga mi padre. Ya he hablado montones de veces con él y no me hace caso.

—¡No te hago caso porque no llevas la razón!—gritó el rey, malhumorado—Sabes que serás rey, sea cuando sea, ¡no es algo de lo que te puedas escapar fácilmente!

—¡Sabes que Claire está mucho más capacitada que yo! Sólo nos llevamos un año y medio, ¿es que no puedes pensar que quizás ella lo haría mejor?

—¡No puedo hacer tal cosa! Tú eres el primogénito, y es tu deber, no puedes cederlo a nadie tan fácilmente. Y ella está en el extranjero estudiando, no voy a hacerla venir para eso, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Claro, y ahora me quieres dejar a mí aquí, lo que pretendes es deshacerte de tus hijos para tener libertad de hacer lo que te dé la gana, como casarte con cualquier fulana que se postre a tus pies porque sabes que no nos ha gustado nunca ninguna mujer desde…

—¿Qué...qué has dicho?—El rey se estaba enfureciendo por momentos, y se enfrentó a su hijo, poniéndose cara a cara con él.

—¡Basta, por favor!— El golpe y el grito de la reina hicieron que los dos se girasen hacia ella. Elsa tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, y respiraba nerviosa. Si odiaba meterse en conflictos, presenciar uno la superaba. Los guantes que llevaba puestos, y también un poco de su autocontrol, hicieron que sus poderes no se desbordaran, pero podía notar la escarcha formarse dentro de ellos. Tardó unos momentos en recuperar la compostura, y cuando lo hizo levantó la cabeza para mirar a los dos hombres con una expresión autoritaria— Majestad, ¿podría dejarme a solas con su hijo, por favor?

El rey se recompuso e hizo un gesto de disculpa, inclinándose brevemente, y salió de la sala, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada de enfado al príncipe. Elsa volvió a sentarse, suspirando profundamente.

—Perdón, no quería actuar así, no es propio de mí— Se disculpó la joven— Pero es que no me gusta ver discutir a las personas...Lo siento…

—Yo-yo también me he pasado un poco con mi padre—coincidió él, rascándose la cabeza, un poco avergonzado— Pero es que no ha contado conmigo para nada, todo lo ha decidido él. Yo también tengo opinión. Me aterra la idea de dirigir un reino, no es lo mío. No sé ser un líder, y sinceramente, prefiero que alguien más capacitado que yo lo haga, antes de que meta la pata en algo y no pueda arreglarlo.  
Por un momento, Elsa se vio a sí misma en la confesión que le acababa de hacer el chico. Sintió empatía, pero a la vez pensó que no era responsable pensar así.

—Nadie está preparado para eso. Yo tuve que aprender demasiado rápido, y lo sigo haciendo. Pero si pone empeño, alteza, podrá hacerlo. Y su padre solo quiere ayudarlo, no tiene que reprocharle nada.

—Por favor, no me tratéis de usted. Llamadme por mi nombre, me hace sentir más cercano.

—Bueno, pues...Bryan, como te decía, es tu deber. Tu padre me ha encomendado tu formación, y no me gustaría decepcionarlo. Pensaré a lo largo del día de hoy como ponerte a prueba para comenzar, y supongo que cuando sepa de qué eres capaz, podremos avanzar—explicó Elsa, sintiéndose extraña al decir todo aquello. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo papel como institutriz— Dile a tu padre que venga y hablaremos sobre todo esto, por favor.

Bryan hizo un amago de levantarse, colocando los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación y se puso en pie. Justo antes de salir, se giró a la reina.

—Tened paciencia conmigo, Majestad. Soy muy cabezota, pero si no me tratais como si fuera un crío e intentáis comprenderme, vuestro trabajo conmigo será mucho más fácil— soltó sin más, antes de desaparecer.

¿Era aquello una advertencia? Por un instante, Elsa sintió un nudo en el estómago. El tono que había usado al decirle aquello fue frío, pero a la vez estaba cargado de cierta amargura. No conocía apenas al chico, pero ya intuía que algo le había pasado y que justificaba su comportamiento.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en posibilidades, porque enseguida volvió a entrar el rey seguido de Bryan, que se quedó apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, cerca de los dos reyes. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha tomado una decisión, Elsa?— preguntó Liam, mirando primero a ella, y luego a su hijo, haciendo una mueca de descontento.

La rubia acarició suavemente la larga trenza que caía delicadamente por su hombro. Miró al príncipe, el cual esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, qué se desvaneció al cruzar la mirada con la de su padre. Ella carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Señor, comprenderá que dada mi corta trayectoria como soberana de Arendelle, no se si soy la persona más adecuada para llevar a cabo su petición—El rey suspiró, resignado— No obstante, pienso que podría ser una buena oportunidad para probar mis aptitudes de líder, intentando guiar a su hijo hacia una mentalidad y actitud más responsables. Con lo cual, acepto hacerme cargo de ayudarlo, como acto de buena fe hacia usted y nuestra reciente unión comercial.

Liam enseguida recobró la compostura y su rostro se iluminó de alegría. Quiso estrechar las manos de la reina, y se iba a retractar cuando vio que era ella la que le tendió una mano tímidamente para sellar su acuerdo. La aceptó, envolviendola con las suyas como gesto de agradecimiento.

—Mil gracias, Majestad. Se que he podido ponerla en un compromiso con esto, pero confío plenamente en que hará un buen trabajo, aun si las cosas no salieran bien. Me gustaría recibir un informe suyo mensualmente de como va todo, los progresos y todo lo que desee contarme. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente lo que va a hacer por mí y mi hijo.

Elsa le sonrió amablemente, y el hombre le soltó la mano. Se dirigió entonces a Bryan, cruzando los brazos.

—Espero que te comportes como es debido en tu estancia aquí, y no deshonres el buen nombre de tu familia y tu reino con comportamientos inadecuados. Sabes qué no habría recurrido a esto si no me importaras de verdad. Y ya se que nadie podrá reemplazar nunca a tu madre, ni jamás lo permitiría, pero entiende que necesito el apoyo de alguien que esté conmigo y me haga recuperar la ilusión del amor. Algún día tú también encontrarás a esa persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida y que te hará el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Y yo estaré muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que habrás conseguido.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que, de nuevo, Elsa viese a su padre en aquel rey, y casi pudo oír la voz del ilustre rey Agnarr diciéndole lo mismo a ella. Sintió humedecerse sus ojos, y sonrió tiernamente al ver como Liam abrazaba a su hijo, y éste se lo devolvía, un poco conmovido. 

—Si, si, gracias— dijo algo socarrón, intentando zafarse de su padre, al que al final acabó por sonreírle un poco. 

—No te hagas el duro, anda— Y para desagrado del príncipe, le revolvió el pelo, dejandoselo desordenado. Elsa tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse al ver como Bryan intentaba colocarselo bien— Majestad, le encomiendo a este desastre de hijo qué tengo, en espera de que sus enseñanzas lo conviertan en el mejor rey que Neugard jamás tendrá, después de mí, claro— Esa frase le hizo ganarse una mirada de fastidio de Bryan— Yo lamentablemente, tengo que partir mañana al alba, normalmente me quedaría algunos días más, pero tengo otra visita diplomática que realizar, y no quiero dejar mi hogar solo mucho tiempo. Además, me espera casi un día entero de viaje hasta la costa francesa, y es tiempo que pierdo del viaje. He estado muy poco, pero voy a echar mucho de menos Arendelle.

—Lamento oír eso, rey Liam. Pero espero que vuelva pronto y disfrute un poco más de nuestro maravilloso reino. Pediré al servicio que saque algo especial para brindar por nuestra alianza para la cena y como despedida para usted. Ahora pueden disponer los dos de tiempo libre, tengo que ocuparme de unos cuantos asuntos que requieren mi atención. Pueden retirarse si así lo desean— indicó Elsa, asintiendo levemente, y volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio. Padre e hijo salieron de la habitación, dejando a la reina con sus quehaceres.

Elsa comunicó al consejo real la nueva decisión que había tomado. A todos les pareció de acuerdo, sin embargo, mientras salían de la estancia, se percató que algunos murmuraban entre ellos algunas cosas que ella no podía oír, pero logró captar lo que le pareció que era la palabra “candidato”. Deseó no haberlo escuchado, ya sabía a qué se referían y eso sólo la fastidiaba. ¿Dejarían algún día de pensar en lo mismo?

Por la noche tuvieron una excelente cena, y tal y como prometió la reina, se sacaron de sus reservas los mejores vinos y champagnes. La pequeña fiesta improvisada se alargó un poco, hasta que todos empezaron a retirarse a sus aposentos a dormir. Elsa se acercó a la habitación de su hermana, como era habitual cada noche (se iban turnando de dormitorio cada dia)

—¿Puedo pasar, Anna?—preguntó en voz baja, tocando la puerta con suavidad. Escuchó la confirmación de la princesa, así que abrió y entró al cuarto. La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, y de inmediato bajó para acercarse a Elsa, cogerla de las manos y sentarla a su lado donde estaba momentos antes.

—Oye, qué sorpresa lo de que el príncipe Bryan se quede una temporada aquí. La verdad es que me alegro, es muy simpático, me cae bien— comentó Anna, cruzando las piernas y apoyándose en ellas— ¿Crees que podrás hacer que se convierta en un cerebrito en cuanto a deberes reales? Esta mañana, hablando con él, me dijo que lo que peor lleva es que le den órdenes y lo agobien con responsabilidades que no son asunto suyo. Creo que vas a tener que usar todos tus recursos si quieres conseguir que progrese…

Elsa dejó escapar un quejido y se dejó caer en la cama, quedando tumbada, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Si aun habiendo aceptado, todavía tenía sus dudas, al oír eso no se sintió mejor.  
—Perfecto, justo lo que quería, que me pusiera las cosas fáciles...— murmuró con ironía— No sé qué voy a hacer, y eso me hace sentir más presionada de lo que ya me siento. ¿Y si no sirvo para dar lecciones, Anna? ¿Qué pensará la gente de mí? Como no es suficiente lo de mi magia, si no puedo transmitir mis conocimientos a alguien, demostrando sabiduría y autoridad, más me valdría renunciar a la corona…

—Eh, eso no lo digas ni en broma, Elsa— le regañó la chica, cogiéndole la mano con la que había ocultado su rostro, retirándosela y dándole un apretón cariñoso. La muchacha rubia tenía una expresión afligida— Estás más que capacitada para ser reina, yo te observo día a día, y puedo ver lo maravillosa que eres. Soportas con elegancia las largas reuniones, redactas de tu puño y letra montones de documentos y cartas, tomas decisiones para beneficiar al pueblo, la gente te adora y respeta, y acepta tus poderes como algo bueno. Y me tienes aquí a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que pueda. Si en tu primer año de reinado has seguido con el legado de nuestros padres a la perfección, este reto lo vas a superar con creces. Confío en ti, Elsa.

—Anna...gracias. Siempre sabes qué decir para tranquilizarme— la joven se incorporó, y se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana menor, cerrando los ojos— Algún día espero tener todo ese optimismo que llevas dentro. Dedicaré un rato a pensar en algo para empezar mañana, e intentaré dormir. Buenas noches.

—Eso es, Elsa. Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz. Y si no funciona, siempre puedes usar otros recursos...ya sabes… que atraigan su atención— eso último lo añadió conteniendo una carcajada. Elsa, que ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender lo que le había dicho su hermana, y cuando lo hizo, se giró hacia ella, que acabó por estallar en carcajadas al ver la expresión avergonzada que se había formado en su rostro. Acabó por reír ella también, aunque ocultando el hecho de que le dolía pensar que ella no servía para atraer la atención de ningún hombre.

Cuando algo rondaba su mente, a Elsa le costaba conciliar el sueño. Tenía que pensar en cómo poner a prueba al príncipe antes de que amaneciera, y le llevó varias horas decidirse. Para cuando logró dormirse, apenas quedaban un par de horas para el alba. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos, y al asomarse a la ventana, vio como el barco real de Neugard se alejaba en el horizonte, y el sol ya estaba comenzando a ascender. 

Sintiéndose culpable por no haberse despedido del rey Liam, inmediatamente se arregló y vistió para, al menos, no llegar muy tarde al desayuno. Se apresuró a despertar a Anna, y la arrastró de la mano acelerando el paso, y no se dio cuenta de la figura que salía de la habitación qué había al doblar la esquina, con la que chocó sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Cuidado! Oh, perdonad, no os había visto— se disculpó el príncipe. Llevaba el largo pelo azabache suelto, que caía por sus hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, y en la mano una tira de cuero, con la que se lo recogió en la nuca. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando como Bryan cogía los mechones de pelo y los iba uniendo, y al acabar les sonrió— Ya está. Me he dormido y no he ido a despedir a mi padre, pero ya lo hice anoche, así que...— se encogió de hombros, y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran— ¿Vamos a desayunar?—Echó a andar delante de ellas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, todo despreocupado. 

Elsa suspiró, y siguió el mismo camino que el chico, ignorando el comentario de su hermana de lo guapo que estaba el príncipe con el pelo suelto y lo bonito que lo tenía. Ciertamente, se había fijado, pero admitir eso delante de Anna supondría que le molestara con comentarios que la incomodaban. 

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, y al acabar, Elsa le dijo al oído a Kai, el mayordomo, instrucciones que el hombre le transmitió a Bryan.

—Alteza, la reina solicita que se reúna con ella en la biblioteca para comenzar con su trabajo de formarle para sus futuros deberes reales. Le sugiero que no tarde en ir. Le indicaré donde es— El sirviente le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, y tras caminar un pequeño trecho, le señaló una gran puerta doble al final de un pasillo. Tras eso, se retiró, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Bryan se acercó al picaporte, y se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, como dudando si entrar o no. No sabía muy bien porque iba a hacer aquello, pero ya no había marcha atrás.  
Elsa se encontraba delante de una librería, con un libro en sus manos, y se giró al ver al moreno entrar. Lo cerró para volver a colocarlo en su sitió, y se acercó al chico.

—Gracias por venir. Tras pensarlo un poco, creo que antes de nada, debo saber qué nivel de formación tienes, tu capacidad de razonamiento y, lo más importante, cómo trabajas y el ritmo que puedes llevar. Tras eso, podré saber en qué asuntos flaqueas y cuales no— expuso la reina, y fue a buscar algo en un pequeño mueble.

—No me digáis más, y para ello me vais a hacer leer todos los libros de la biblioteca— Contestó él, algo burlón, pero mirando a su alrededor, y entonces se preocupó ante la cantidad de libros que tenía la estancia, por si acaso era verdad.

—No, no es necesario— rió ella, y sacó un desgastado cuaderno de piel, que abrió para buscar algo en concreto, y al encontrarlo, lo colocó sobre una pequeña mesa que había a un lado— Aquí están anotados todos los países y reinos con los que Arendelle tiene alianzas, ya sean comerciales o bien de amistad para mutuo beneficio en un futuro. Quiero que investigues sobre todos ellos, y al final del día, me presentes un informe detallado sobre los puntos fuertes de cada uno, y porque crees que, si fueras rey, establecerías un contrato con ellos. ¿Te ves capaz?

—¿De todos?— preguntó, incrédulo, mientras leía las páginas que le había mostrado— ¡Aquí hay montones de nombres! 

—Te dará tiempo de sobra, no es tan difícil como parece, y dudo que no sepas nada de todos esos lugares, con lo cual llevarías ventaja. Puedes sentarte aquí mismo. Pasaré de vez en cuando para ver qué tal te va. Yo tengo una reunión ahora, así que tengo que irme ahora. Tienes tinta y plumas en el cajón del escritorio. Buena suerte— La rubia se despidió sin más y salió de la habitación.

El muchacho sacó lo necesario para escribir, lo puso en la mesa, y entonces se dirigió a las estanterías, plagadas de libros hasta casi el techo.

—Tiene que estar de broma…

Por su parte, Elsa estaba reunida con un consejero, que le había pasado presupuestos para construir nuevos comercios en el pueblo, y alguna petición de la gente referida a leyes para someterlas a votación. Llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a uno de los puntos del informe, aunque también era en parte porque estaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Bryan. Pensó en ir a verlo, pero apenas había pasado una hora desde que lo dejó trabajando, y no podía perder el tiempo en ese momento.

Decidió centrarse, y le dio al hombre que esperaba apoyado en la mesa las respuestas al informe que le había dado esta mañana. Tras darle unas indicaciones, se retiró, dejando a la reina sola, que volvió a su mesa, a clasificar y abrir el correo del día. Se levantó con una de las cartas en las manos, mientras la leía, y se asomó al balcón. Hacía un día muy bueno, ideal para irse a pasear con su hermana, pero aún le quedaban cosas por hacer. Quizá en la tarde podría escaparse un poco…

Bajó la vista y vio a su hermana y a Kristoff caminando por el puente que unía el castillo y el pueblo. Sonrió al verlos, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo, cuando se percató que una tercera persona los acompañaba. Y sabía perfectamente quien era por la larga coleta que caía por su espalda. Se sintió muy decepcionada.

—¡Kai!— llamó al sirviente, que no tardó en llegar— El príncipe Bryan está en la plaza, traigalo de inmediato ante mi presencia— El hombre se retiró rápidamente, y Elsa se apoyó en la ventana—Empezamos bien el primer día…

Al poco rato, oyó la puerta abrirse, y Kai entró con el príncipe, para retirarse después. El chico sonrió culpable a Elsa, que no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué no has entendido de lo que te he mandado hacer?—recriminó ella, visiblemente molesta— Hasta que no acabes lo que te encomendé, no puedes irte por ahí, un rey no tiene descansos cuando quiere, deberías saberlo.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que tengo que estar todo el día trabajando?—Elsa asintió, y el chico bufó exasperado— Es demasiado trabajo, y aburrido, además. ¿No puedo hacerlo en varios días?

Elsa se estaba impacientando, y cruzó los brazos— ¿Que es aburrido? Nadie dijo que el trabajo de un rey fuera todo diversión, y tiene que ser capaz de hacer lo máximo posible en el día, porque al siguiente tendrá el mismo o incluso más. No has venido de vacaciones, Bryan, no sé en qué piensas, pero esa no es la actitud…

—No, perdonad, yo si estoy aquí es porque a mi padre le ha dado la gana. Ya le dije que no quería, pero él no me hizo caso. Majestad, sólo os estoy pidiendo que me dejéis hacerlo a mi ritmo, os prometo que en unos días lo tendré, y…

—No se trata de hacerlo en unos días— respondió Elsa, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz— Hay que sacrificarse por el reino, y si eso significa trabajar duro de vez en cuando, se debe hacer. A veces hay cosas que no se pueden hacer en unos días, por eso te he pedido que hagas eso. ¿Tan vago eres qué no eres capaz de pasar un día haciendo tus deberes?

—¿Vago, yo?— refunfuñó Bryan, empezando a ponerse de mal humor— Ya os dije que tuvierais paciencia conmigo, ¿y ya me estáis echando la bronca? Para eso tengo ya a mi padre, gracias. ¿Tan complicado es que me dejéis un poco más de tiempo?

—Bryan, no puedes salirte con la tuya siempre. Estoy intentando ayudarte, pero si no pones de tu parte, me temo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

—Ah, claro, entonces sí que os cuesta. Ya veo. Que vos seáis una reina tan inflexible y aburrida no quiere decir que yo quiera ser así. Estoy seguro que con organización, se podría hacer esto, pero bueno, ya comprendo porque estáis sola, dudo que haya alguien que quiera trabajar con alguien tan recto y que no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Aquello le dolió a Elsa tanto como si le clavaran una daga en el pecho. Había sido un golpe bajo, y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Cogió aire despacio, antes de mirar enfadada a Bryan.

—Muy bien, pues entonces vete. No voy a perder mi tiempo con alguien que tiene la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Qué decepción...—Se le escapó una amarga risa, y se abrazó a sí misma, dándole la espalda.

—Tal vez lo haga— dijo sin más, y Elsa escuchó un portazo.

Definitivamente, aquello no había empezado con buen pie.

La reina siguió con sus obligaciones el resto del día, pero sin quitarse de la cabeza la discusión de por la mañana. Bryan no acudió a comer, cosa que la preocupó por un momento, pero recordando las hirientes palabras que le dijo, decidió olvidarse y seguir a lo suyo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal, y pidió a Kai que visitara su habitación. 

Sus cosas seguían allí, con lo cual no se había ido. Ya casi era la hora de la cena, así que dejaron de buscarlo y fueron al comedor. La comida transcurrió en silencio, a pesar de los intentos de Anna por sacarle conversación a su hermana. Estaban acabando de cenar, cuando Gerda, la criada más cercana de las dos chicas, se acercó a Elsa y le susurró algo al oído. Ésta se levantó como un resorte, y la siguió.

Se extrañó al ver que la llevaba a la biblioteca, y más cuando la mujer trataba de ocultar una risa. Le indicó que abriera la puerta, y se retiró justo después.

Elsa accionó el picaporte lentamente, y menos mal que lo hizo. Recorrió la estancia con un rápido vistazo, y para su sorpresa, Bryan estaba echado en la mesa, profundamente dormido sobre un papel, y con una pluma en la mano. 

Caminó despacio hasta él, y alzó una ceja al verlo, aunque tras eso suspiró aliviada. Se fijó en los papeles que tenía acumulados a un lado, y cogiéndolos con mucho cuidado, los revisó. 

Había casi acabado la tarea que le había puesto. Apenas le quedaban tres o cuatro países que analizar. Sonrió, orgullosa, y dejó los papeles en la mesa. Estiró el brazo para despertarlo, aunque vaciló al principio, al verlo con tanta paz dormido. 

¿De verdad era tan inútil como su padre aseguraba? Elsa no lo creía así, y sintió que había sido quizás un poco dura con él. Entonces, el chico se despertó dando un pequeño respingo, para encontrarse a la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Que? Ah, sois vos, Majestad...— El chico no fue capaz de continuar, por lo que desvió la mirada, un poco serio.

—¿Llevas todo el día aquí?— Él asintió, sin mirarla. Ella puso una mano en los documentos que había redactado ya— Has...has hecho un buen trabajo… No sé qué decir. Bueno, si, una disculpa por lo que te dije esta mañana— musitó, avergonzada, agarrándose las manos— El chico la miró, sorprendido.

—Yo también os debo una— dijo con voz calmada, y se levantó para acercarse a ella— Quizás me pasé un poco. En realidad, creo que sois una gran soberana— Sonrió a la muchacha, qué sintió qué se ruborizaba un poco un poco— Quizá sea cierto lo que dice mi padre, que soy un desastre y que no tengo remedio.

—¡No!— exclamó, lo cual asustó un poco a Bryan— Quiero decir, yo sé que tienes madera para esto. Sólo tienes que ponerle empeño, como has hecho hoy— añadió, un poco cortada.

—En realidad quería restregaros qué podía hacerlo, por eso vine y me puse a ello. No me gusta que me digan que soy un crío. Una cosa es que pueda hacerlo, y otra es que quiera. Normalmente suele ser siempre lo último— Soltó una carcajada, y en ese momento le rugió el estómago.

Elsa se rió también, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.—Aún estás a tiempo de cenar, vamos, llevas sin comer todo el día.

Bryan se adelantó y la detuvo antes de que se fuera:

—Gracias por creer en mí— dijo cogiéndole la mano y estrechándola entre las suyas. La mirada que compartieron en aquel momento pareció eterna, y Elsa notó como se le secaba la garganta y se quedaba inmovil. El muchacho se fue, dejándola a solas.

¿Era normal que le temblaran tanto las manos?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho hicieron que la reina se sobresaltara y casi dejase caer la carta que estaba leyendo. Se recompuso de inmediato, y dijo en voz alta a quien estuviese fuera que pasara.

—¿Me habéis mandado llamar?— La cabeza morena del príncipe Bryan asomó, para luego entrar y quedarse apoyado en la puerta.

—Sí, siéntate, por favor—le indicó Elsa, señalando la silla frente a ella. El muchacho obedeció, y se fijó en el correo que había esparcido en la mesa, varias cartas puestas en línea.

—Vaya, sí que hay gente que os escribe, Majestad. Debéis ser muy influyente.

—Ojalá, pero esto—comentó refiriéndose a las cartas— son unas pocas de las muchas peticiones de pretendientes que me llegan continuamente...—suspiró, algo cansada— Estoy haciendo una selección para decidir a cuales doy afirmación y a cuales negativa… 

—Ajá… Y bueno, ¿va bien la cosa?—preguntó Bryan, curioso.

Antes de contestar, Elsa carraspeó un poco, incómoda. Evidentemente, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

—Pues no… Llevo recibiendo cartas de este tipo desde que era una niña, pero claro, eran mis padres quienes se encargaban, y yo nunca mostré demasiado interés. Ahora que soy la reina, debo de gestionarlo yo, y es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de hombres que han venido a pedir mi mano, y el consejo real me está presionando ya demasiado para que elija de una vez, porque quieren la seguridad de tener un rey y—tragó saliva, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa— un heredero, pero yo no quiero casarme con un desconocido porque sea lo más adecuado, quiero…

—Que sea por amor, ¿verdad?— acabó él, haciendo que Elsa se sorprendiera y lo mirase— Eso sería lo ideal, pero dado que lo que interesa hoy día es asegurar la línea de sucesión de un reino o de una familia importante, mucha gente ve como opción más rápida elegir a un candidato entre un puñado de personas tan desesperadas como ellos mismos… 

—¡Sí, eso es!— respondió ella, animada por saber qué pensaban igual y soltando una pequeña risa por lo que había dicho Bryan al final— Pero supongo que el amor tampoco es una solución en mi caso, así que no sé qué hacer… — Terminó esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Pero eso es porque no habéis dado con la persona idónea, seguro que llegado el momento aparece. Total, tenéis a cientos de hombres para elegir.

—Sí, pero repito, no es algo fácil para mí...— le replicó, apartando la vista del chico.

—¿Nunca os habéis enamorado de nadie?

—No, nunca…

—¿Ni siquiera besar?

—¿Po-podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?— soltó con un grito ahogado, casi elevando un poco la voz más de la cuenta, y cogiéndose las manos, apretándolas ligeramente. Notaba las mejillas tan calientes como si se hubiese puesto frente a una hoguera. Por no hablar de su respiración, que agitaba su pecho.

—Perdón, no pretendía incomodaros, Majestad. He sido un bocazas— se disculpó, aunque después se estremeció ligeramente— ¿No hace un poco de frío? Deberíais cerrar la ventana.

Elsa dio un respingo. Sin querer, sus poderes estaban aflorando. Dio gracias a que no había empezado a nevar. Cogió aire despacio, y trató de relajarse, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación regresara a la normalidad.

—Yo...yo no he notado nada. Si me permites, vamos al tema que nos incumbe. Verás, ya hace dos semanas desde que llegaste, y sé que es poco tiempo, pero me ha bastado para saber cómo trabajas y qué ritmo puedes alcanzar. Creo que estarías listo para probar algo nuevo… aunque eso no quita que aún te falta mucho por aprender… 

—Oh, gracias… creo— dijo Bryan, alzando una ceja, por el último comentario de la reina— ¿Y que honor conlleva ese ascenso? ¿Podré tener algo más de acción en este adiestramiento que no sea realizar esos informes tan emocionantes? — quiso saber, con cierta ironía en sus palabras, pero dejando escapar una sonrisilla. 

—Qué pena, creí que te encantaban y por eso te encargué varios— comentó ella, siguiéndole la corriente y soltando una risita—No, pero eso no significa que vayas a estar sin hacer nada. Verás, he pensado que sería muy enriquecedor para ti que vieses de primera mano el trabajo de un monarca. Por eso, a partir de esta semana, y yo creo que en adelante, vas a asistir conmigo a muchas de mis reuniones, fiestas diplomáticas y actos que requieran mi presencia. 

—¿A todas?— se quejó el chico, algo asustado— 

—Por ahora, sólo a algunas, pero poco a poco irás viniendo a más. Ah, y se me olvidaba. Para evitar posibles fugas a “despejarte” como sueles decir, vas a trabajar bajo mi supervisión directa, aquí. He mandado que te instalen una mesa y una silla, los tienes ahí— señaló a la otra parte de de la habitación donde, efectivamente estaban colocados aquellos muebles— Mientras no tengamos que realizar alguna de las tareas que te he descrito, te encomendaré tareas que ir realizando, mientras yo hago mis deberes. Y si tienes alguna consulta, estaré encantada de ayudarte.

El joven miró su nuevo lugar de trabajo, y a Elsa, por turnos. Ésta lo observaba con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta. Bryan cogió aire y lo soltó pesadamente.

—Osea, qué va a ser como si fuese vuestro asistente personal, ¿no?—refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Mas o menos, pero sí, esa es la idea— afirmó ella— No obstante, también habrá momentos en los que te muestre algunas lecciones. Dado que no puedo descuidarme demasiado de mi trabajo, no lo haremos de manera habitual. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti—Rebuscó en uno de sus cajones, y le dio a Bryan un pequeño cuaderno de piel, que se cerraba con una hebilla, y que llevaba un lápiz metido en una tira de cuero— Quiero que lleves esto siempre contigo, para que tomes nota de cosas que no sepas, te llamen la atención o quieres consultar. En las reuniones me gustaría que anotases todo lo que creas importante, en especial sobre la estructura que siguen, para que en un futuro sepas llevarlas a cabo con éxito. 

El príncipe cogió el cuadernillo que le tendía la rubia, y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Su primera semana de instrucción había sido un poco agotadora para él, y tenía toda la pinta de que la cosa no iba a mejorar en adelante. De nada le había servido quejarse o intentar hacer novillos, pues Elsa no había cedido, e incluso había llegado a apostar a un guardia en la puerta de la biblioteca para disuadirlo de darse una vuelta. Pero, al parecer, ahora la reina quería tenerlo vigilado de primera mano, con lo cual ahora cualquier intento de escapar era complicado. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada de la joven, que parecía estar esperando una respuesta. 

—Supongo que gracias— masculló él, guardandolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta— ¿Y cuándo va a ser la próxima reunión para poder estrenar este genial regalo?— añadió irónico, provocando una carcajada a la reina.

—Ojalá tengas ese entusiasmo algún día, de verdad— dijo ella, divertida— Pues dentro de una hora. Normalmente buscaría algo para que hicieses mientras tanto, pero tengo bastante correspondencia que revisar y no puedo perder el tiempo, así que eres libre hasta entonces. Te sugiero que no te alejes mucho, no quiero andar buscándote y no quiero hacer esperar a los consejeros. Ah, y te aconsejo que guardes la compostura durante la reunión, permaneciendo a un lado y haciendo las anotaciones pertinentes. Tampoco puedes intervenir, así que te pido por favor que no me avergüences delante de ellos.

—Está bien, como mandéis, Majestad. Prometo portarme como un niño bueno y atender en clase. Ni vais a notar qué estoy allí— aseguró el chico, con algo de burla en sus palabras. Después de una semana, Elsa se había acostumbrado a sus sarcasmos, pero eso no quitaba que le gustaría que se tomase el asunto con más seriedad. Ella tomó asiento en su mesa, tras suspirar algo molesta, y comenzó a leer el correo matutino.

Por su parte, Bryan, totalmente despreocupado, se acercó a su escritorio, y pasó los dedos por la madera, como comprobando su tacto. A continuación, se sentó en la silla. Era bastante cómoda, cosa que agradeció si iba a pasar largas horas en ella. Tras eso, ni corto ni perezoso, levantó las piernas y las puso sobre la mesa, acomodándose en la silla y colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza. La cara de estupefacción de Elsa no tenía precio.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?— balbuceó ella, levantándose de golpe y sin apartar la vista del príncipe— ¿Crees que esa es manera de sentarse correctamente?

—No sé, yo estoy comodísimo. Deberíais probarlo, de verdad, es peculiarmente satisfactorio— comentó Bryan, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Te lo pido por favor, ¿podrías, al menos en mi presencia, comportarte como un miembro de la realeza que se supone que eres y tener ciertas normas de protocolo? Lo que incluye sentarte con normalidad y no de esa manera tan… estrafalaria.

—Está bien, lo que digáis, qué remedio— suspiró el chico, y bajó los pies y se sentó correctamente. Sacó el cuaderno que le había dado Elsa y lo abrió para inspeccionarlo. Obviamente, estaba vacío, así que cogió el lápiz y empezó a escribir algo. Por la distancia que los separaba, la joven reina no podía ver lo que anotaba, pero sirvió para que se calmara.

—Gracias— susurró la muchacha, y volvió a sus quehaceres, ocultando tras la carta que leía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le alegraba ver cómo poco a poco conseguía que el príncipe hiciese lo que ella quería, aunque ello provocara que a veces tuviera que ponerse algo severa. Quizá no era tan mala profesora como ella pensaba…

Decidió echar un ojo disimuladamente por encima de la hoja que sostenía. 

Bryan parecía extrañamente concentrado en lo qué escribía, para después quedarse mirándolo rascándose la sien. Entonces, con una mano empezó a tocar con los dedos la mesa, con cierto ritmo, a la vez que anotaba algo con la otra, y volvía a mover los dedos, esta vez un poco más de tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y tachó algo, dejando el lápiz tras eso. Levantó la vista al frente, como mirando a la nada, y Elsa volvió a su carta rápidamente. Al acabarla, la dejó a un lado y cogió otra, y aprovechó para mirar de reojo de nuevo al chico, que ahora tenía el lápiz en la boca, tamborileaba los dedos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con gesto pensativo. 

La reina se enfrascó en el papel que sostenía, repitiendo el gesto de observar sin que se diera cuenta. Le sorprendía gratamente que el chico estuviese tan aplicado en algo, todo lo contrario a su actitud mientras trabajaba normalmente. Decidió centrarse en sus cosas y dejar de prestarle atención. Al poco rato, escuchó como Bryan se reía para sí mismo, y aunque al principio lo ignoró, el que continuara haciéndolo la extrañó.

—¿Qué estás pensando qué te parece tan divertido?— quiso saber, no pudiendo evitar sonreír también.

—No sé si querríais saberlo— soltó entre carcajadas.

—Oh, vamos, si te estás riendo tanto, el motivo debe ser algo gracioso, ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero que lo oigáis igual no os lo parece tanto—

—Es sobre mí, ¿tal vez? Porque sino, me lo podrías decir sin problema—adivinó la chica, alzando una ceja, con un poco de reproche.

—Vale, está bien, vos lo habéis querido. Me reía porque francamente, Majestad, no sabéis mirar disimuladamente— contó, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

Elsa sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y avergonzada. ¿Tanto se le había notado? 

—Lo-lo siento, de verdad, es que me intrigaba lo que estabas haciendo, se te veía tan dedicado…— se disculpó torpemente— A lo mejor es porque no estoy acostumbrada a verte así de centrado en algo— añadió al final bromeando, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Eso ha dolido, que lo sepáis— la acusó con el dedo y con un gesto dramático que hizo reír a Elsa— Yo puedo ser muy eficiente si me lo propongo...otra cosa es que lo haga con frecuencia. Y en cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo, os lo contaré en otro momento, pero hoy no será ese día— Tras decir aquello, cerró el cuaderno, metió el lápiz dentro y se levantó—Por cierto, faltan cinco minutos para la reunión, yo que vos iría yendo ya a la sala—señaló la puerta.

La joven miró nerviosa el reloj, y ordenó rápidamente el escritorio, cogió un par de papeles y salió hacia la sala de reuniones, con el príncipe tras ella con actitud despreocupada. 

Para alivio y sorpresa de la joven reina, el príncipe Bryan superó su primera reunión sin problemas. Permaneció en todo momento en una esquina, apoyado en la pared y escribiendo en su cuaderno, sólo deteniéndose para mirar a Elsa y al hombre con el que hablaba, el arquitecto real, que le informaba de reformas pendientes que necesitaba el castillo y sus dependencias, las cuales la reina ordenaba por prioridad. 

Cuando las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaban, el chico enseguida bajaba la cabeza a la libreta que sostenía, reanudando sus notas su escritura sin más. Elsa tenía la ligera sospecha de que no sólo estaba tomando notas de la reunión, sino también sobre ella misma, a juzgar por las sonrisas burlonas que tenía mientras escribía. Trató de ignorar aquel hecho y prosiguió con naturalidad la reunión, lo que pudo conseguir. Al acabar y volver al estudio, Bryan se estiró sin miramientos y se dejó caer en su silla.

—Por fin acabó… De verdad, no sé cómo podéis aguantar esto día a día, no me he enterado de la mitad— resopló, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo. Elsa le echó una mirada llena de reproche.

—Tal vez si escucharas atentamente en lugar de escribir vete a saber qué tonterías que no tienen que ver con la reunión, te habrías enterado de todo. Y lo aguanto porque es mi deber como reina, no puedo decepcionar a mi pueblo. No tendría porque repetirte lo mismo siempre, Bryan, ya sabes por qué estás aquí...—recriminó la muchacha, suspirando.

—Sí, lo sé, pero podíamos hacer algo diferente y divertido de vez en cuando, no sé, salir del castillo, ir de excursión al bosque… Tenéis que reconocer que los últimos días me he portado muy bien, y me lo merezco— propuso el moreno, intentando poner una mirada suplicante, qué resultaba más cómica que otra cosa.

—Bueno, no sabría yo qué decir, te sigues quejando mucho, tienes que aprender qué esto es una obligación y a la vez una forma de vida, la que nos ha tocado vivir por pertenecer a la realeza. Aunque por otro lado, has trabajado bastante bien… y dejaste de poner excusas para hacer novillos tras una semana de intentarlo sin descanso… Puede que lo piense. Mi hermana me dijo ayer que tiene muchas ganas de un picnic—reflexionó ella, sonriendo ante la cara que el chico le ponía.

—Seguro que aceptaréis, no le podéis negar nada a Anna, es más que evidente que la queréis mucho. Y tenéis que reconocer que en el fondo mis originales excusas os gustaron mucho.

—Creo que nunca había oído a nadie decir que comparte parentesco con un geranio y por eso necesita salir a que le dé el sol para hacer la fotosíntesis— dijo Elsa, y ambos rieron— Si te sigues comportando adecuadamente hasta que tenga un poco de tiempo libre, puede que te deje acompañarnos.

—Vale, lo intentaré— gruñó un poco, arrastrando las palabras y estirándose sobre la mesa. Se recompuso de inmediato y sacó su cuadernillo, qué abrió y leyó, para anotar algo y mirarlo con gesto pensativo. 

Alguien tocó la puerta del estudio, y Gerda, la sirvienta favorita de la reina, asomó medio cuerpo.

—Buenos días, Elsa, príncipe Bryan— saludó la mujer, y los dos la miraron— Perdón por interrumpir, pero necesitaría que el muchacho me acompañase— Ante la mirada de extrañeza que recibió de la reina, se apresuró a añadir:— Hace unos días, me dijo que si necesitaba algo de ayuda, que podía contar con él, y necesito a alguien joven y con fuerza como él para que me ayude a traer unas cajas con provisiones para la cocina, pesan mucho y yo no puedo sola con ellas…

Antes de que Elsa pudiese decir algo, Bryan ya se había levantado y acercado a la puerta.

—Por supuesto, Gerda, no me supone ningún problema, ¿verdad que no, Majestad?— le preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja, con gesto burlón— Estupendo, vamonos, Gerda— Y sin dejar que la joven lo aprobara o no, salió con la mujer y cerró la puerta.

La rubia resopló negando con la cabeza, y antes de volver a sus cosas, reparó en que el príncipe se había dejado el cuaderno que ella le había dado sobre su mesita.

Normalmente, Elsa no era una persona entrometida que le gustase cotillear cosas ajenas. Sin embargo, se acordó de las palabras que el chico le había dicho un rato antes, en referencia a lo que estaba escribiendo en aquella libreta. Lo había visto muy concentrado y con actitud misteriosa en cuanto a su contenido, lo que le pareció bastante raro. E intrigante, dicho sea de paso. Así que se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, observando el cuaderno, y lo abrió con cuidado.

La primera página estaba llena de principio a fin de unas líneas de pentagrama, y un montón de notas y figuras musicales dispuestas para formar lo que seguramente sería una melodía. Había algunos tachones en determinados sitios y correcciones, pero no parecía estar acabada. Elsa recordó que Anna le había comentado que le gustaba tocar el piano, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que también compusiera. Sonrió de manera involuntaria, aquello le pareció muy interesante. 

Pero al pasar de página, su expresión se volvió un poco seria al leer lo que estaba escrito en ella: 

"Menudo regalo que me ha hecho la reina, un cuaderno de apuntes. Como si no fueran ya suficientemente pesadas las tareas que me manda hacer, ahora quiere que vaya a sus aburridas reuniones y esas fiestas refinadas donde todo el mundo bebe champán y habla de temas políticos. Pero qué esperar de una persona como ella, tan recta y dedicada que no es capaz ni de tomarse un respiro y divertirse un poco. Todo lo contrario de su hermana, tan vivaracha y feliz, parecen polos opuestos. Me pregunto si detrás de todo ese comportamiento habrá algo que haga que sea así. Es como si tuviese una barrera de hielo que la separara del resto del mundo. Es muy difícil saber qué está pensando esa regia cabeza suya. Aunque bueno, solo llevo un par de semanas aquí, espero poder en algún momento derretir ese muro". 

Elsa sintió que se le secaba la garganta al leer lo de la barrera de hielo. Él no podía saber nada de sus poderes, ya se había ocupado ella de tener cuidado y llevar guantes (muy a su pesar, pues los odiaba) pero lo que en el fondo le dolió saber es la opinión que el príncipe tenía sobre ella. ¿Tan complicada era? ¿Tendría que abrirse un poco más a personas que no fueran Anna? Pero si ya le costaba eso, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Las dos siguientes hojas tenían anotaciones sobre la reunión que habían tenido antes. Al menos le había dado el uso que ella pretendía que le diese. 

Lo último que había escrito estaba sin acabar, lo que le hizo pensar a Elsa que lo estaba poniendo cuando lo habían llamado.

Si lo anterior le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, lo nuevo que leyó la sorprendió:

"Vaya, la he hecho reír, no me lo creo, tengo que dejar constancia de ello aquí. A ver, no es que la chica sea de piedra, en alguna ocasión lo ha hecho, cuando su hermana le ha contado una anécdota divertida, pero esta ha sido la primera vez que lo he hecho yo. Y ha sido sincera, además. Tengo que reconocer que tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y me gustaría verla más… menos mal que esto lo escribo sólo para mí, llego a decírselo de verdad y podría jurar qué se pondría tan roja como mi chaqueta. Vale, me he imaginado su cara por un momento y me ha parecido tan…" 

Y ahí acababa. ¿Tan qué? Elsa, a pesar de haberlo leído y no oírlo de él, había sentido enrojecer sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que le decían un cumplido, pero después de criticarla, le había sorprendido esa sincera confesión que quizás no tenía que haber leído, porque ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Acaso él …?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir pensando en eso, escuchó voces en el pasillo, así que rápidamente volvió a cerrar el cuaderno, asegurándose de que se quedara en la posición original, y corrió a su escritorio, fingiendo leer una carta. La puerta se abrió y entró Gerda, seguida de Bryan.

—Muchas gracias, querido, has sido de gran ayuda— le agradeció la mujer, y el chico hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia— Elsa, te pido disculpas, sé que no tuve tu confirmación directa para llevármelo, pero me ha ayudado muy bien, y nos ha ahorrado tiempo. ¡No te imaginas lo fuerte que es este jovencito! Ha traído él solito todo el cargamento, y pesaba bastante. Qué alegría de juventud— rió Gerda, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No pasa nada, Gerda, al menos ha sido por una buena causa. Si lo vuelves a necesitar, me lo puedes consultar antes, no sea que esté trabajando. Puedes retirarte— La reina asintió con la cabeza, y la mujer le hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse. Bryan sonrió fanfarrón a Elsa, qué lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Un futuro rey tiene que ser servicial y ayudar a su gente, no todo es trabajo de despacho— le dijo con un tono autoritario el príncipe, para después ir a sentarse en su pupitre sin más. Cuándo levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Elsa lo miraba todavía y, para sorpresa del joven, la rubia se empezó a reír. 

—Eh…¿Qué he dicho que es tan gracioso?—se extrañó Bryan, haciendo una mueca con confusión.

—Perdona, es que es la primera vez que dices algo tan serio y has sonado tan sabio por un momento— La chica se recompuso y dejó de reír, pero en su rostro se quedó una sonrisa . Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos, como hipnotizado.

—Ejem, bueno, en ocasiones saco a relucir mi lado regio, no es que no haya aprendido nada en todos mis años de adiestramiento— carraspeó el chico, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, desviando la mirada al techo.

—Me alegra oír eso, estoy segura de que siendo así progresarás muy rápido. Y hablando de eso, había pensado dedicar la mañana de hoy a algunas lecciones de protocolo real, que te hacen falta. Primero te daré algo de teoría imprescindible y luego lo llevaremos a la práctica. Espero que lo recuerdes todo, porque quiero que lo apliques en los actos y fiestas a los que asistiremos.

Elsa le dio unos apuntes básicos, y Bryan lo fue anotando todo en su libreta. La joven no podía evitar mirar ese pequeño cuaderno de vez en cuando, preguntándose si habría acabado de escribir aquella nota sobre ella. Pero no podía ver nada porque él siempre escribía con el cuaderno pegado a su pecho, así que decidió olvidarse y continuar las lecciones. Después, le enseñó a cómo guardar la compostura durante cualquier evento, ya que el muchacho siempre solía adoptar posturas desgarbadas impropias de un miembro de la realeza. La naturalidad con la que lo hacía Elsa contrastaba con la incomodidad del príncipe, al que le costaba estar en la misma postura mucho rato. Y así continuaron hasta la hora de la comida, cuando una sirvienta les avisó que ya podían ir al comedor. Bryan se estiró sin miramientos, después de haber estado en posiciones poco agradables para él.

—Por fin ha acabado, menos mal—suspiró, frotándose el cuello, y se volvió a la reina—¿No venís?—añadió, al ver que ella recogía unos papeles y los examinaba.

—Sí, iré enseguida, voy a dejar esto ordenado para después—contestó Elsa, continuando con lo que estaba, y Bryan se encogió de hombros, saliendo despreocupado de la habitación.

Al quedarse sola, la muchacha colocó rápidamente los documentos y al levantar la vista, no pudo contener una risita al comprobar que el cuaderno estaba en el escritorio.  
¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cotilla? Era tan impropio de ella, pero a la vez le estaba gustando más de lo que quería admitir.

Se acercó a la mesita, y cogió la pequeña libreta, abriéndola y buscando la página por donde se había quedado antes. Se emocionó por un momento al ver qué había continuado escribiendo.

“ [...] y me ha parecido tan adorable que ahora no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la mente. De verdad, no sé qué me pasa, yo no me suelo fijar tanto en esas cosas, pero no sé qué hace que me provoca estos pensamientos. Es como si tuviera un poder mágico y estuviera controlando lo que hago… Cada vez me cuesta más desobedecerla, muy a mi pesar, y parezco un idiota sucumbiendo a estos sentimientos tan vanales y que no me estaban importando en absoluto antes de venir a Arendelle. Pero esto es una tontería. Será mejor que deje todo estar como siempre y continúe mi adiestramiento. De hecho, no sé cómo he podido siquiera pensar en semejante posibilidad”

Elsa se quedó mirando aquellas palabras, con un nudo en la garganta. Se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de haber invadido la privacidad del chico, pero ya era tarde para eso. 

Ella no se consideraba una mujer atractiva, pero sí sabía que no era fea, desde luego, su madre era muy bella y todo el mundo decía que ella era su viva imagen. Sin embargo, el casi nulo contacto con gente durante trece años, y sus poderes sobre todo, habían hecho que nunca se viese a sí misma como alguien a quien cualquier persona pudiera tener aprecio. Sólo había sentido lo contrario con su hermana, y con Gerda y Kai, que eran como padres para ella. 

El pensar siquiera que el príncipe pudiese albergar algún sentimiento por ella, le parecía sumamente descabellado. Si él supiese lo de su magia de hielo, probablemente lo pensaría dos veces. No le parecía mal chico, y le había empezado a caer bien, pero ni en sueños quería que pasara nada más. No iba a cometer el mismo error que Anna, que en su desesperación por encontrar a alguien que la quisiese, se comprometió en apenas unas horas con un hombre que le partió el corazón. Ella no era tan ingenua, desde luego. 

Entonces, reparó en una última anotación, al final de la página: 

"Que sepáis, Majestad, qué es de muy mala educación espiar las pertenencias de la gente. Sí, sé que cuando me fui a ayudar a Gerda os pudo la curiosidad y leísteis este cuaderno. ¿Y cómo lo he averiguado? Muy fácil. Tengo una manía desde niño de ser muy cauteloso con mis cosas, y noto hasta la más mínima alteración en ellas. Aunque en este caso, también ayudó que olí vuestro perfume. Puede pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, pero siempre me ha gustado el olor a jazmín, así que lo reconozco muy rápido. Ah, y para vuestra información, la primera vez sí se me olvidó, pero ahora lo he dejado aposta. Lo mismo no lo leéis, pero creo que os podrá la curiosidad, ¿me equivoco?" 

Elsa no recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido qué la podía pillar? Aunque bueno, el mal ya estaba hecho. 

Tragó saliva frente a la puerta del comedor, y trató de poner una cara que no la delatase. 

—Perdón por mi tardanza, estaba ordenando y preparando unos documentos para después— se excusó la chica. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, con la que charló animada mientras le servían la comida. El príncipe la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y cuando cruzaron miradas, ella le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el joven se atragantase con el filete que se estaba comiendo. Eso no lo había visto venir.

Al acabar, todos menos Elsa se retiraron, ya que al llegar más tarde aún no había terminado. Bryan les hizo un gesto con la mano a todos y se fue, escabulléndose al estudio, donde recogió su cuaderno.   
Estaba completamente seguro de lo que había leído, y se puso nervioso por un momento. Quizás había sido una mala idea usarlo como método de desahogo, y a partir de entonces se iba a asegurar de no perderlo de vista. Cuando lo abrió, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en la página siguiente a la que él había escrito, había un mensaje con una hermosa caligrafía que no conocía, pero sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía:

"Está bien, me rindo, me pillaste. No es propio de una reina meterse donde no la llaman y tocar lo que no es suyo. Me he comportado mal, así que para compensarte, estás invitado al picnic qué haremos Anna, Kristoff y yo en un par de días. Prometo que no se va a volver a repetir este incidente, lo prometo. 

En cuanto a lo que he leído… Eres muy amable, y te agradezco el halago, de verdad, pero apenas nos conocemos de un par de semanas, y no soy muy extrovertida, quizás cuando lleves más tiempo aquí, y cuando vuelvas a tu hogar, podríamos mantener una buena amistad. En el fondo eres una buena persona y estoy segura de que si sigues comportándote bien, nos llevaremos cada vez mejor.   
PD: Espero que no te importe que a partir de ahora sonría un poco más, me has animado a hacerlo con tus palabras. No soy tan fría como crees, si me das tiempo lo comprobarás". 

Bryan soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. 

El muro se estaba empezando a derretir lentamente.


End file.
